Usuario discusión:Platino a la carga
Hola $0. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Juan David Ruiz como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Comenzar un nuevo wiki puede ser abrumante... pero no te preocupes, ¡el equipo comunitario de Wikia está aquí para ayudarte! :-) Hemos recopilado algunas guias que pueden ser útiles en el inicio del wiki. Dicen que la imitación es la mejor forma de adulación, así que te recomendamos dar un vistazo a otros wikis de Wikia para obtener ideas de formatos, formas de organizar tu contenido, etc. ¡En Wikia somos una gran familia y a lo que le damos más importancia es a pasarlo bien! * Nuestra guía para comenzar este wiki te brinda 5 cosas que puedes hacer ahora mismo para dejar tu wiki listo para el éxito. * También hemos recopilado algunos que puede darte una visión más profunda a alguna de las cosas importantes que deberías considerar cuando construyes un wiki * Si los wikis son nuevos para ti, te recomendamos revisar nuestras preguntas frecuentes para usuarios nuevos. Si necesitas ayuda (y créeme que todos la necesitamos alguna vez), puedes acceder a nuestra completa ayuda en profundidad en nuestra sección de ayuda en Wikia Central, visitar el foro Mesa de ayuda de Wikia, o enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro . Adicionalmente, puedes visitar nuestro canal de chat en vivo #wikia-es y #wikia (plurilingüe, pero predominantemente en inglés) en cualquier momento. Una gran cantidad de "Wikianos" veteranos están siempre ahí, por lo que es un buen lugar si necesitas ayuda rápida o simplemente hacer amigos. Ahora ¡a editar! ¡Esperamos que este proyecto tenga un fututo próspero! Los mejores deseos, Zuirdj hola hola estaba viendo que has creado una wikia de dino rey y me gustaria formar parte de esta wiki,oye estaba viendo que la wiki tene pocos usuarios y solo un administrador, por que no me haces administrador para que nos ocupemos de la wiki, eh, ¿que me dices? P.D.Si quieres dejarme un mensaje que sea en quimica o en wikidex, Por favor. Gracias--henri 04:53 26 nov 2008 (UTC) Muchas gracias, pero parece que hubo un error porque sigo siendo un usuario normal, pruebalo otra vez. Gracias--henri 18:06 29 nov 2008 (UTC) Disculpa por el mensaje de arriba es que mi navegador tiene un problema y me marcaba como usuario normal, por que no buscamos más usuarios amigos tuyos para que se unan, y la wiki comienze a crecer. Un cordial saludo--henri 18:12 29 nov 2008 (UTC) Por si no entendiste mi mensaje en la Wiki de química Bien tu tansolo haz clik en Especial:UserRights y cambia los permisos de grupo de usuario--EMD 16:30 29 nov 2008 (UTC) Zuirdj Bueno, no me debería importar, pero por lo menos te aconsejo, quita lo de "Ayudenos junto a Zuirdj" en la portada porque Zuirdj no te vá ayudar, él tan solo es un miembro de mantenimiento de Wikia y el primer mensaje que te ha mandado es que tu Wiki se ha creado y te ha ofrecido páginas para que resuelvas tus dudas si las tienes o para consultar, Zuirdj te mandó ese mensaje porque es él el que ha revisado tu solicitud, y te ha creado tu Wiki, para que tú la mantengas, Zuirdj tiene los máximos permisos de usuario y no es un usuario normal, es un Staff, y por ejemplo si quiere te puede borrar tu Wiki, o hacerte un usuario normal y no seas burócrata y admin. (no lo va a hacer, es tan sólo un ejemplo de lo puede hacer, pero él no lo hará), y además si contribuiría en esta Wiki tendría que contribuir en todos los Wikis solicitados que ha creado solicitados por gente, él no es el único que se encarga, hay más miembros de Staff, él tán sólo es uno de ellos, además tiene 40 años y por sus conocimientos no sabrá lo que es Dino Rey, perdona por desilucionarte...Yo tampoco sé lo que és Dino Rey ni nunca lo he visto, si lo supiera te ayudaría en tu Wiki...Un saludo y si quieres cambiar permisos de grupos de usuario pon la página especial que te he dejado en el otro mensaje, hay también otra forma de cambiar permisos de grupos de usuario, pero te he dejado la más fácil--EMD 20:53 30 nov 2008 (UTC) Herramientas Hola, víne haber si te interesa esta herramienta: Especial:ProblemReports, es muy útil.EMD 21:42 1 dic 2008 (UTC) Bueno... Bueno veras,estaba v iendo que habiian hecho la pagina de Ed recientemente.pero hacen categorias que nada que ver como a ea pagina ED ES MUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY y otra categoria :FEO no le encuntro sentido...no se pueden quitar esas categorias? Platino... Platino, no sabía que fueras eñ creador de esta wiki, a mí tambien me gusta Dino Rey.--JuanGP 17:21 23 jun 2009 (UTC) ¿Tu tienes el juego de dino rey? Platino, tu o alguno de los usuarios tiene el juego, es que no logro encontrar algo llamado ``heces de dinosaurio´´, antes de enfrentar a Zeth.--JuanGP 01:19 25 jun 2009 (UTC) Platino Si me conoces y todo eso, bueno. He visto esta wikia y se que tu trabajas en ella. Si somos algo como enemigos, porque dices que te copie el logo de tu wikia de fakemon y la puse en la mia. Si no te diste cuenta son diferentes, pero podemos terminar con esto, si tu me vuelves a admitir en la wikia de fakemon y yo no hare nada malo en ella a cambio. Pero tu no podras colocar nada malo en ninguna de mis wikias como: Wiki de dinosaurios ¿Que dices? Se me olvido la firma --Gabi 21:54 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por desbloquearme en la wikia de fakemon. Y no importa la que yo hize de fakemon. Ahora tengo otra que enrealidad si me preocupa --Gabi 01:55 25 feb 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:39 27 may 2010 (UTC) Administrador Hola, parece que tu eres el más alto cargo por aqui, yo soy reversor en wikidex, pienso esforzame mucho para poder ser administrador en las dos Wikias. Saludos. --Experto - ¿estas a mi nivel? 09:50 7 nov 2010 (UTC) bueno realmente dudo q respondas pero, ya q tu fundastes esta wiki ma podrias decir como ser administradora, para poder q sea mejor....Akat........ 21:24 31 ago 2011 (UTC)